The present invention relates to an accessory for use in hair-drying operations following hair and scalp treatment in the home, beauty parlors, hair dressing establishments or the like, or for use at beaches, pools, bathing establishments, or wherever it is desired to dry, at least partially, the hair after wetting thereof. It is also intended to be used by women with long hair who desire, after showering or bathing, to keep their wet hair above their heads, off of their shoulders and backs. As the hair dries, the user can dress and/or put on make-up without the wet hair getting in the way or wetting clothing. Customarily, it is the current practice to effect such drying by wrapping the hair in a rectangular-shaped bath sheet or towel which is then hand-manipulated into a turban-like headdress. The cloth of the turban contacts the hair and is worn until the hair has at least partially dried to an extent that it is manageable, or, alternatively, while the individual otherwise gets dressed after the shower. However, the wrapping of a towel or other rectangular-shaped drying fabric into a turban-like headdress requires considerable manual dexterity and practice in order to provide a sufficiently tight fit about the wearer's head and hair. If not performed correctly, accidental unwrapping and/or displacement will quickly occur. In any event, movement of one's head, with the conventional turban-like towel, often results in the turban coming undone. That is obviously troublesome and a result to be avoided. Substantial amounts of time are thus consumed by those with long hair who desire the advantages of the turban-like towel wrap. Much time is spent in the wrapping and rewrapping of the conventional turban-like headdress. Primarily, this is due to the fact that the rectangular-shaped towel is much larger than needed for drying only the hair and the towel not ideally suited or shaped for wrapping of one's head and hair nor suitable for holding it above the head. The present invention, therefore, is directed to a hair drying towel/turban, preferably made from water absorbent cloth (terry). It is constructed to fit over the head and wet hair. When the towel/turban is manipulated properly, it creates a turban with the hair contained therein, located and secured on top of the head. It is very easy to apply and remove, as desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair-drying towel/turban which is ideally shaped and sized for use on one's head. Thee device is extremely easy to use, convenient and light-weight. It is a highly efficient drying device for the hair. At least partial drying of the hair is accomplished. Use of the device results in the hair being manageable for further drying operations, if desired. The device allows the user, if desired, to perform other tasks, e.g., applying make-up, donning clothing, other chores, etc.
The present invention relates to a hair-drying towel/turban which can be easily hand-manipulated to contain and wrap the hair, after a wetting, to allow the hair to at least partially dry, or, alternatively, to allow the user to do other chores while the hair is wrapped and drying. The present invention is extremely easy to manipulate, and, indeed, it uses familiar hand movements to those used by current users of full bath sheets, wrapped into a conventional turban. Therefore, it requires little new training for users. It can even be used by teenagers and small children.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,204 shows a hair drying and protective turban having two ends which, according to the specification, are twirled, one about the other, in a relatively complicated hand moving manner. Then, according to the specification, the ends 10 and 11 are passed through eyelets 12 and 13. The ends are tied together behind the neck of the wearer (See FIG. 5). The present invention, as will be more fully explained hereinafter, is far easier to apply and requires far less manual dexterity to ensure securement above the wearer's head. The present device is to be contrasted with the '204 patent which requires tying ends together; rather, the single free end of the present invention is tucked under the head cowl portion to secure it in place.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 275,827 shows a hooded towel. This patent neither teaches nor suggests the manner by which it is intended to be secured to one's head. It is believed that the use of the hooded towel shown in the '827 patent does not result in substantially all of the hair being held above the wearer's head, in a secure manner so as to enable, at least in part, the hair to dry. The procedure for wrapping the hooded towel does not appear to track that currently employed for securing a bath sheet as a turban.
U.S. Pat. No. 770,338 shows a bathing cap. It does not teach nor suggest the use of an absorbent cloth-like material which is intended to be worn in a turban-like manner to facilitate drying of the hair. Rather, the bathing cap of the '338 patent seems to be directed to preventing the hair from becoming wet. Also, the bathing cap requires that long length hair be massed directly on top of the head. The present invention wraps the long length of hair in a towel-like fabric and overlays the long hair on a towel covered portion on the head. Hair massing and entanglement is avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,260 relates to an article of athletic wear. It neither teaches nor suggests wrapping hair in an absorbent cloth and holding it above the wearer's head. Rather, the device allows the wearer's hair to flow freely behind and down the neck of the individual, with only the top portion of the hair being covered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,722 shows a fabric fashion accessory which is primarily used as a scarf. FIG. 14 shows that the scarf can also be used as a head covering. Here, again, formation of the scarf into a head covering requires quite a bit of manual dexterity, and, in addition, requires tying of the two ends into some form of knot or bow. The present invention, on the other hand, is extremely simple to use and utilizes the same manner of hand movement as is currently used by those who employ bath sheets for wrapping their hair into a turban. The present invention is far simpler to use than the scarf of the '722 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,610 10 relates to a head scarf and, again, requires that two ends be tied together to secure the same beneath the neck of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,318 also relates to a scarf-like device for wrapping the head and, again, requires that the two free ends be tied together into a knot or bow to secure the same. U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,970 relates to a reversible head scarf with a rain visor, and, again, requires that the two free ends of the device be tied together beneath the wearer's chin to hold the scarf on the head. U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,536 relates to a head scarf which is intended to be secured beneath the wearer's chin and, again, requires that the two free ends be wrapped together to secure the same. The present invention uses a single free end for wrapping the hair and securing the same in place. It is far easier to use than the prior art devices which require manipulation of two free ends and tying the ends together.
Many of the above listed prior art patents necessitate that the device be secured beneath the wearer's chin. Clearly, this is a disadvantage. The present invention, on the other hand, allows for the hair drying turban to be secured, in place by folding a single free end over the top of the head and tucking it beneath the head cowl portion of the device, behind the wearer's head. This, therefore, allows the chin to be unencumbered. This is a significant advantage especially for those who are trying to get dressed while their hair is at least partially drying and, further, removes an uncomfortable piece of cloth from beneath the wearer's chin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,695 relates to a bonnet-like device for drying wet hair and utilizes elastic-like material about its perimeter edge to secure the same over the scalp. If this device were employed by those with long hair, the hair would simply be massed together beneath the cap and on top of the head. This might lead to hair entanglement, especially if the user has long hair. On the other hand, the present inventive turban is effective for use by those with both short and long hair. The hair is held longitudinal, free of entanglement, in a manner well known by those who have formed and used ordinary bath sheets into a drying turban. The long hair is separately wrapped and overlaid over the hair, separated from the hair close to the scalp by a separate layer of cloth. U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,326 shows a turban cap having two ends which are adapted to be tied together into a bow above the forehead of the individual. U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,198 is quite similar to the '326 patent and also shows a turban. A method of fabrication of the turban is also shown. This patent too, shows two free ends which are intended to surround the head in a variety of ways to suit the fancy of the wearer. The cowl of this turban may then be drawn together and formed by a short drawstring running through and gathering together the material running from the prow 28 of the cowl 11 about half way to what is called the crotch 17. The present invention, as will be more fully described hereinafter, is different. It uses a single hair holding basket to entwirl the hair and hold the same, tangle free, i.e., longitudinally directed away from the scalp. Only one end is twisted, by simple and familiar hand movements to secure it in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,356 shows a head covering having two flee ends which are intended to be wrapped around and secured to one another or, alternatively, tucked beneath the remainder of the head covering so as to secure the same in place. Again, the hand manipulation required for securement of this device seems significantly more complicated than that contemplated by the present invention. The hand movement required for the present invention substantially corresponds to the hand movement currently used by those who employ ordinary bath sheets as hair-drying turbans.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,867 shows a hair net which is secured in place by loops 5 and 6 being secured over center button 4. This, device requires that two free ends be attached to secure the hair net.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,387 shows a bathing cap for swimmers and, again, requires that the tying extensions 7 be secured to one another to form a bow or knot 8. This requires manual dexterity which can be difficult, especially if the operations are above the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,558 shows a cap. The free ends must be tied into a knot, beneath the wearer's chin or, alternatively, tabs 8, a ring 9 and a hook 10 cooperate to secure the same in place behind the wearer's head. Clearly, this is difficult to accomplish by an individual, especially an elderly one or a child.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,742,314 also relates to a bathing cap. Tabs 7 are provided with separable components of a snap fastener 8 which cooperate to secure the same in place. This seems difficult to coordinate especially since the two ends are located behind one's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,942 shows a reversible hat and has two free ends which cooperate to secure the same in place. Specifically, the free end of one end is passed through a slot located in the other end. Here, again, this device, used by those with long hair will result in hair entanglement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,810 shows a bathing cap, again, having two free ends which are intended to be tied together into a bow behind the wearer's head. The same disadvantages previously discussed with respect to similar devices are equally applicable here. U.S. Pat. No. 1,146,829 also shows a bonnet and, again, has two strings or ribbons, 8 and 9, which are adapted to facilitate holding the bonnet in place on the wearer's head. U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,892 shows a cap also having a pair of free ends, adapted to be tied together to secure it in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,144,121 shows a bathing cap with elastic loops 6 which are adapted to be secured over a button 3 located above the forehead of the wearer. Here, again, this device necessitates the hand manipulation of two free ends of the device to secure it. U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,318 shows a hood with multiple snaps. It, too, will result in hair entanglement for those having long hair since the hair is massed on top of the head.